1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, and a multifunction machine having functions of at least two of these machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
<Patent Document 1> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-205534
In development of image forming apparatuses, downsizing of the apparatuses is one important issue. For downsizing the apparatuses, component parts need to be arranged with high space efficiency while reducing excess space inside the apparatus. Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus that includes an exterior panel of an apparatus main body configured as a rotatable door and, on the inner surface of the door is mounted a unit such as a transport unit.
An image forming apparatus of this type has a problem in that, when carrying out maintenance or replacement of an internal unit disposed inside the apparatus, the unit on the inner surface of the door often impedes maintenance or replacement of the internal unit.
As one way of resolving this problem, it has been proposed to make the unit on the door detachable therefrom so as to be removed from the door when impeding the maintenance or replacement work. However, if the unit is made easily attachable and detachable, the unit is likely to be attached with low positional accuracy. On the other hand, if the unit is fixed by screws or the like for high positional accuracy, it takes time to attach and remove the unit because of the use of tools.